Te hubiera escogido a ti
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Ni la menor idea que colocar de summary, solamente entren u jusguen ustedes mismos.


Hola, hola, hola! Soy Hibari y estoy de regreso con este primer intento de fic dramático por mi parte, la verdad prefiero escribir cosas más alegres pero esto se me ocurrió en la madrugada de este mismo día así que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribirlo, doña neurona se empecina en tomarse vacaciones sin mi consentimiento y la señorita imaginación no puede hacer nada sin ella jejejeje. Ahora me dejo de decir tantas incoherencias producto de no dormir bien últimamente y les dejo este pequeño escrito que salió de forma bastante rara.

Disclaimer: los personajes le corresponden a su autora así que por mas que no nos guste la manera en que los destruyo, no deben encabronarse y querer hacerle cosas para nada placenteras, ustedes también pueden tener un hijo igual así que algo de respeto juas! (jejejeje). Ahora si, los personajes son completamente de esta señora, para la mala suerte de ellos, yo solo los tomo prestados sin animo de lucro porque me hundiría peor que el Titanic en una guerra de abogados si intentara cobrar por ellos...

Esta historia esta dedicada a dos personas, una es Caelius y la otra es Andrea, ambas son geniales y muchas gracias por apoyare con respecto a publicar este fic, con todo cariño se los dedico.

Hibari

_**Te hubiera escogido a ti**_

Es increíble como pueden sentirse a la vez dos sentimientos tan poderoso como la alegría y la tristeza y lo más increíble era que ambos se hallaban conectados debido a la misma situación, la guerra había terminado...

La alegría venia de la mano de la esperanza, de la esperanza de que el peligro ya no se encontraba a la vuelta dela esquina disfrazado de túnica negra y una mascara, o en el peor de los casos con un par de ojos rojos y los rasgos de una serpiente, todo eso había quedado atrás, era el tiempo de una nueva era...

pero no todo puede ser color de rosas y hermosos amaneceres y acá era donde entraba la tristeza...

como en toda guerra, es imposible no sufrir bajas en los frentes de resistencia, y eso es porque la tristeza reinaba al mismo tiempo que la alegría, así como los emperadores romanos al inclinar el pulgar para decidir el destino de un ser, de esa misma manera se encontraba una joven, solo que ella estaba aun en la tentativa de una decisión, manteniendo el pulgar en balance aunque de vez en cuando se veía inclinado en cualquiera de las dos direcciones, sonriendo con felicidad o estallando en llanto, pero definitivamente había alguien con el dedo inclinado hacia la peor posición y tristeza era lo único que podía percibir de ese ser...

Se acerco lentamente, tal vez con algo de temor ante la posibilidad de ser rechazada en su intento de ayudar en alguna forma.

-No crees que estas muy solo...- susurro, espero una respuesta por parte del otro pero esta no llegaba, con alo de congoja y eligiendo sus palabras correctamente volvió a intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte...?- emitió suavemente la pregunta, espero por un momento mas y al ver que otra vez no recibiría respuesta alguna volvió a hablar.

- Dej...- pero no termino de completar la primera palabra cuando escucho que aquella persona finalmente parecía dispuesta a hablar.

-Soy un asesino, soy un asesino, un cobarde...- repetía una y otra vez ante el asombro de la joven.

-Sabes que no es cierto- le cuestiono-estabas defendiendo el destino de muchas personas...-

-Soy un asesino...-continuaba repitiendo el joven.

-No lo eres- le refuto ella

-Hace un tiempo nos contaste que...-pero paro por unos segundos- mírame por favor...-le pidió, al ver que no respondía a su petición continuo

-Hace un tiempo nos contaste que el destino te tenia preparado ese enfrentamiento y que irremediablemente eras tu o era él y yo me alegro que hallas sido tú quien sobreviviera...

-Te alegras...-susurro de manera casi inaudible.

-Me alegro porque ahora existe un futuro para muchos, todos ahora tenemos un futuro por delante...- le dijo ella.

- Pero soy un asesino...- continuo él.

-No lo eres!- le grito-eras tu o él...-termino en un tono más calmado.

-¿No lo entiendes no?-le pregunto al tiempo que volteaba a verla- no lo comprendes aun...-

-La muerte de Ginny...-comenzó a decir su amiga pero al notar que el joven frente a ella se tensaba paro por unos segundos pero de todas formas continuo al creer saber de que se trataba todo aquello-...ella murió a manos de Voldemort, no en las tuyas...- dijo en un tono apacible.

-Aun no lo comprendes...- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de él.

-¿Que no lo comprendo, porque dices eso...?- le dijo ella confundida.

-Soy un asesino- emitió el chico como única respuesta.

-No lo eres!-grito-yo estuve allí y lo vi todo, tu no la mataste, fue Voldemort!-

-Te equivocas...- le acoto él.

-Estuve a tu lado, y yo estoy segura de que tu no levantaste la varita y le quitaste la vida!-

-Aun no lo entiendes...- fue lo que él le dijo.

-¿Que no lo entiendo!- le grito esta vez ya comenzando a enojarse seriamente.

-No sabes...- le respondió él

-Estuve a tu lado, no necesito mas prueba que eso- le afirmo severamente.

- Estuviste a mi lado...pero no lo sabes...- se defendió él

-Dímelo para poder saberlo entonces y así poder ayudarte- le reclamo

-Yo la mate...- volvió a decir el joven

- Eso es mentira...- respondió ella.

-No lo es...-y se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado y camino hacia la chimenea que estaba frente a ellos sin voltear a verla.

-Dímelo Harry...por favor...-

El joven al escucharla suplica de su amiga decidió contarle, tal vez de aquella manera aquello aliviaría un poco su propio dolor y sentimiento de culpa.

-Te lo diré si así lo deseas...pero tengo que advertirte que no te gustara...- le dijo aun evitando mirarla.

-Dímelo Harry para poder ayudarte- le dijo ella firmemente.

-Cuando estábamos en el cementerio...-comenzó a hablar de manera bastante difícil, demostrando que cada palabra que salía de su boca requería de toda su fuerza y entereza para continuar-...cuando Voldemort avanzo hacia nosotros y comenzó a amenazarnos, pese a que eran pocas las fuerzas que le quedaban, tenia un objetivo en ese instante...-

-A que te refieres...-cuestiono la joven.

-Cuando él te ataco después de dejar inconsciente a Ron, comencé a sentir pánico, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, se bien que pese a que las fuerzas lo abandonaban a cada paso, él no dejaría que lo venciéramos tan fácilmente...-

-Pero...-interrumpió ella.

- Cuando te levantaste y luego que Voldemort atacara a Gin...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, los recuerdos le pesaban terriblemente. la joven quiso acercarse para reconfortarlo, después de todo la había perdido...

-El se metió en mi mente...-le dijo antes de que ella emitiera alguna palabra o movimiento.

-¿Entro en tu mente?- pregunto asombrada.

-Cuando ambas estuvieron de pie y a mi lado Voldemort me hablo...-

-Que fue lo que te dijo Harry...-

-Cuando volvió a atacarlas sin que pudiera hacer nada por defenderlas...el me pregunto...-

-Que fue lo que te pregunto...-

-Me dijo..."_Que te parece si ahora liquido a una de las escorias que te acompañan._", en ese instante me paralice "_el joven Malfoy me comento ciertas cosas que me son de gran interés_" le dijo el señor oscuro- "quiero ver el rostro que pones cuando mate a la persona que mas, para después disfrutar el matarte lentamente mientras me divierto con la otra...-

-No pude reaccionar, el miedo me paralizo totalmente en ese momento, "¿quien de las dos es?"- me pregunto en tono de burla. en ese instante ustedes dos se ponían de pie, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, el ya había...- pero se detuvo

-Secuestrado a Ginny...-termino la oración por él de forma bastante melancólica.

-Así es...-

-Pero Harry, que ames a Ginny no te hace un asesino...-

-No comprendes aun...- le respondió él

-Pues no se a que te refieres, Voldemort después la mato...-dijo bajando la voz, intentando que de esa forma le doliera menos a la persona que tenia delante-...el lanzo el Avada Kedavra sin que pudiéramos hacer algo...-

-Aun no lo comprendes...-

-Pero ahora si que no se a que te refieres, tu no mataste a tu novia Harry, fue Voldemort!- le grito.

-No es cierto...yo lo hice-le dijo y comenzó a sollozar-cuando Voldemort me amenazo, no pude evitar que por mi mente aparecieran flashes como si de una película muggle se tratara, en cada uno aparecía un recuerdo de mi pasado, con Ron, con ella, contigo...-

-Que quieres decir?-le pregunto

-Cuando Voldemort me amenazo con que eligiera que hacer, o lanzaba yo el Avada Kedavra, esto se terminaba...-

-Pero no lo hiciste, Voldemort fue quien la mato...-

-El me lo pregunto!- se metió nuevamente en mi cabeza y me lo dijo, me dijo que escogiera, el futuro mágico o la vida de ella y yo...-

-Pero aun así no fue tu culpa, Ginny sabía perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo...-

-¿No lo comprendes verdad...?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-Lo comprendo Harry, se bien que por amar a Ginny Voldemort la secuestro y luego...la mato...todo porque la querías...-

-No es eso...- respondió-cuando por mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos en todos ellos estabas tu...en cada memoria que se me presentaba estaba tu rostro, eso fue lo que me paralizo, sentí que no podía respirar, que estaba ahogándome en la angustia de no poder hacer nada...-

-Harry yo...-

-Cuando el me pregunto quien de ustedes dos era, me obligue inconscientemente a pensar en Ginny, Voldemort capto ese pensamiento y la tomo como rehén, cuando me amenazo con elegir entre Ginny y el resto, no supe que hacer, por mi cabeza solamente pasaban los recuerdos en los que estas conmigo...-sollozo con mas fuerza-Cuando el me pidió que escogiera nuevamente, le dije que iba a terminar muerto por todo, se rió y la mato, yo la mate!-

La joven estaba en estado de shock, las confesiones del porque la culpabilidad de su amigo ahora eran mas claras, tan claras como la mas pura de las aguas.

-Harry aun así tu...-dijo aun sin comprender todo perfectamente.

-Yo la mate, yo la entregue a Voldemort y elegí el destino de personas sin rostro por encima de ella...-

-Tu la querías...-le dijo sin asimilar toda la información que estaba escuchando.

- No lo comprendes aun?-sollozo -me paralice cuando me di cuenta de que el quería matar a la persona que amaba, me aterre cuando me di cuenta que eras tu y no ella...no quería que nada te pasara, me obligue a pensar en el recuerdo de la primera vez que la bese y cuando tuve que elegir entre ella y el resto de la gente la deje de lado, fui un cobarde por no saber protegerla...-

-Harry, ella lo hubiera entendido pese a todo...- respondió ella

-No, no lo creo...porque si hubieras sido tu quien hubiera estado de rehén y Voldemort me hubiera preguntado ...yo...-paro un segundo antes de continuar-

-Te hubiera escogido a ti Hermione, por encima de todos...yo te hubiera escogido a ti...-termino en un sollozo más apaciguado.

el joven ahora se hallaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo frente a la chimenea mientras era observado por la joven detrás.

-Yo te hubiera escogido a ti Hermione, por encima de todo y de todos...yo hubiera muerto por ti, me hubiera entregado por ti...-

La joven observo a su amigo aun de rodillas, asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Por esa razón se culpaba, por protegerla a ella y no a Ginny quien fuese su novia, por descubrir en el ultimo instante que su amor no estaba dirigido a la pelirroja sino hacia su amiga de la infancia, hacia ella...

Recordó cada una de las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, cada imagen ligada a un recuerdo y en cada recuerdo estaba el, cada momento triste, cada momento de alegría, en cada etapa importante de su vida estaba él y comprendió...

Tal vez el seguiría culpándose por la muerte de la joven, pero así como el designio del destino le había encomendado desde su nacimiento el enfrentamiento con ese ser, la muerte y presencia de la pelirroja fuera tal vez otro capricho del destino. Muy en el fondo sabía que la culpabilidad que lo atormentaba costaría en desaparecer, que así aunque ella había muerto en batalla, él no tenia la culpa de sus sentimientos, la situación era demasiado critica y el reacciono como cualquier ser humano y que no fueron sus sentimientos quienes terminaron con la vida de la pelirroja, sino que fue la sed de sangre de un ser sin alma que pese a cualquiera que fuese su elección, la joven igualo hubiera padecido ante la varita del brujo, puesto que en la escala de aborrecimientos de ese ser, los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia eran los primeros en la lista a ser eliminados.

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el joven también comprendiendo...

-Yo te hubiera escogido a ti Harry, te hubiera escogido a ti...-le dijo al tiempo que encerraba la cintura del joven entre sus brazos y depositaba su cabeza en su espalda.

Ella también había comprendido, los sentimientos aparecen cuando uno menos los espera y no tenemos la culpa de ello, después de todo, al corazón nadie lo manda y menos cuando se trata de amor...

Levanto su cabeza para depositar suaves besos en su cuello y nuca mientras sentía que sus manos ahora eran prisioneras de las de él, sintió como el joven se deshacía del abrazo y volteaba para quedar cara a cara. Con una leve inclinación y aun arrodillados, ambos labios se unieron en una forma desesperada mientras soltaban entre lagrimas frases que quedaban solamente para ser escuchadas por ellos dos...

-Yo también te hubiera escogido a ti Harry...-le dijo la castaña al tiempo que sus labios volvían a juntarse el uno con el otro-Yo también te hubiera escogido a ti...-

Fin

Pd: si alguien que lee mi otro escrito pequeños problemas y Nuestro pequeño secreto les aviso de paso que el tercer capítulo de Pequeños problemas esta casi listo, con Nuestro pequeño tengo una laguna mental del tamaño de todos los océanos juntos...

Sin más ahora si me despido.

Hibari


End file.
